<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A drink for the lonely by disaster_dan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929178">A drink for the lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan'>disaster_dan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Bars, Cute, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Healing, M/M, Peter is 21, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Shy Bucky Barnes, Shy Peter Parker, Surprise Kissing, complicated feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wants a nice well enjoyed night with his friends. And Peter.</p><p>Enter the bar jackass and Peter somehow saving the day (and scoring himself one)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A drink for the lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drink responsibly. I should listen to my advice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A drink. One. On me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky strained, bringing his hands down from the countertop and to his laps. He breathed in deeply before turning again to the man and offering a shy smile and rejecting the offer for the hundredth time that night.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay. Thank you though, I don’t want anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can pay you that drink you’re getting.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky felt himself cringe, looking off at the bartender and suddenly he didn’t want that drink anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Steady. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s been nearly five painful minutes that this man found Bucky- for some damning reason he thinks to himself- attractive. He would’ve been flattered. He <em> would </em>have enjoyed the small piece of attention. Granted being that the stranger had non stop offered Bucky a drink, hasn’t left him alone even with the constant strings of rejection Bucky politely input.</p><p> </p><p>He liked bars for the reason of alcohol and the nicely dimmed area and music. He detested them at the same time knowing not always were bars safe and welcoming. There were jerks like the one Bucky was dealing with who didn’t know how to take <em> no </em>for a god damn answer.</p><p> </p><p>“-Would you like to meet my girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky lowered his head, eyes drifting to the group of heroes he came with and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she’s alright. No thank you though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she lives with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky raised his eyebrows, pretending amusement. He was getting to the end of the string and it was beginning to chronically hurt. “That must be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Sharon had gone off with Rhodes to shoot some pool. Clint, Sam, Peter sat in their table, oblivious to the torture Bucky was putting through. Even Maria was present with them. Peter was well past legal age (a few months was enough for Sam apparently), the idea of bringing the Spider along to the world he constantly denied himself from was a way for all of them to bond. They had worked a few times before already, it had been some years of it as well.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky had gone to and from Wakanda, checking up on his arm and his memories and the healing dents Hydra had left behind. A few months back from Wakanda now, he didn’t want to deal with shit outcomes, Wakanda already being heaven on earth. But there he was, with a man who had no sense of rejection or respect. Did he talk to his mother like that?</p><p> </p><p>Bucky heard a soft vibration coming from the guy’s pants. And heaven must have heard him in that moment. The man looked at it before quickly excusing himself and walking to the other side of the bar. It must be his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Still here?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky turned and the juvenile face of Peter melted away the tension that Bucky didn’t realize had crept on his arms and shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Shouldn’t be much longer though.” He said,  tugging on his sleeve under the counter. He let out a sigh and a nod to Peter. “Wish I could just climb over this and get the thing myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Peter chuckled as he took the stool next to Bucky and fixing himself on it comfortably; as best he could. He clearly didn’t frequent stools. “Beer doesn’t do me much unless I’m pegging it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t gotten drunk in years.” Bucky tells him, as it was the sad truth. Thor’s magic eggnog had granted him a moment of warm and fuzzy tipsiness. But he didn’t drink enough to get <em> drunk </em> which was the one thing Bucky had been missing for a good while now.</p><p> </p><p>“I should ask Thor for some of his magic juice.” Peter said, quirking a mischievous yet innocent brow at Bucky. Bucky snorted in response and nodded his head in agreement. Peter may be over twenty one but still carried that same ol’ Queens spider kid charm in him.</p><p> </p><p>“You should.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, y’know… we could have a drink together with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky switched his gaze from the counter to Peter’s, his eyes pierced Bucky’s and his lips were in a thin line. That kid had courage in him to ask The Winter Soldier for a drink. Nobody was blind to the rush of pink that came to Peter’s cheeks when Bucky walked into the room. Nobody was blind to Bucky’s expression when Peter flung in for meetings or to hang out with the heroes.</p><p> </p><p>There was a term for that- Sam had mentioned- Bucky had aggressively denied it. It was years after <em> that, </em> yet the thought of putting his heart and trust to another person of interest still didn’t brush Bucky’s motors too right. Bucky had met Peter at a very inconvenient time; Peter was still drastically underage on their first encounter and they stood on enemy circumstances. After <em> that </em> , Peter’s life took a turn for the absolute worse and then took years of mending and healing. Bucky was nobody to jump onto the opportunity of romance and flings, things were <em> okay </em> as they were now. Boring, sometimes melancholy but it was good enough.</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s shy smiles and kind words were enough, even if they didn’t involve his kisses or hands.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky felt warmth spread on his face and he looked away hastily with a hand running through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to force you or anything.” Peter said, drawing away and raising a hand in surrender. “I just...y’know...- I-I’m stupid I shouldn’t have asked-”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky didn’t know but he could make a pretty solid guess.</p><p> </p><p>They were both surprised by the bartender and Bucky’s drink placed on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go back to the group.” Bucky told him as he took hold of his drink and moved himself away from their previous seat with rather hurriedness. He didn’t want to risk finding that other asshole anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>Peter behind sighed at himself, casting his eyes down and moving off the stool. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>They went back and were welcomed with Sam hand wrestling with Maria. Their hands shook from the tension and equal form force of the two.</p><p> </p><p>Awkward glances exchanged, jokes thrown, drinks drank. Bucky kept looking around out of instinct. At every joke he’d chuckle lightly and his eyes wandered and scanned the perimeter in a fast manner and avoided questions.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he assumed he wouldn’t topple with the stranger again. He was positive. So he excused himself from the table again and went to the counter to ask for a secondary special drink. He spoiled himself.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he sat on the stool and waved for an order. He was a bit surprised when the spider was suddenly next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Pete?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sharon told me to come.” He said with some pink running across his cheeks and nose. “Looking out, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” He agreed, mentally apologizing to Peter over and over in his head; <em> I’m sorry </em>.</p><p> </p><p>God, he didn’t want the kid getting close. What if- he didn’t know- everyone he had been close to either died or ended up hurting him. Who the hell was Bucky to do either of those things to Peter? That kid deserved heaven, he deserved all the good in the world. He was all the good in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky didn’t know how someone could have so much hope in their eyes like Peter did.</p><p> </p><p>The kid asked him on a <em> date </em>technically and Bucky without much said blew him off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sorry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can you order two of those?” Peter interjected shyly, “I want to try it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can share mine.” Bucky said too suddenly, eager to somehow amend whatever hidden tension there was between them.</p><p> </p><p>But Peter’s eyes lit up and he nodded dumbfoundingly. Why was he so cute?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure. Yeah. Awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Pete-” Bucky began, an apology at the tip of his tongue. His eyes were on the boy’s when he also noticed not so far the same guy. Oh <em> god. </em></p><p> </p><p>His throat drained and Bucky felt a headache threatening to appear. He did not want to deal with that guy, not again. Next his heart dropped when Bucky saw that man notice him through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky gave him a short moment to stare at each other and then switched his worried gaze to the man. “I’m gonna do something, please don’t get mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shook his head. “Could never.” he said as the loyal spider he was.</p><p> </p><p>Right when Bucky’s peripheral vision caught sight of the guy, his hand and extremely tentaively with his vibranium hand took hold of Peter’s soft face and pulled it towards him. Peter registered everything seconds later, after Bucky closed his own eyes and leaned forward. When Bucky’s lips met his, Peter immediately melted.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky pressed more and causing a tiny sound from Peter. It was not a bad sign, Peter’s hands had gone and held on to his nape. Whatever this was, Peter was into it.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky thought he had kissed him enough. But <em> no </em> . When Peter drew away wanting to ask him a question, face absolutely blushed and confused and surprised like a goddamn <em> angel’s </em>, Bucky didn’t hesitate to pull him back in.</p><p> </p><p>Peter hummed, one hand finding Bucky’s thick thigh and holding on there while another at his nape.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky felt the gentleness in it, towards each other.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky moved away and with extreme care moving Peter away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, okay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stared into Peter for an eternal moment, slowly sliding his hands from Peter’s cheeks before coming off the spider. Bucky then realized why he had gotten himself in that situation again.</p><p> </p><p>When he looked around, that jackass was out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hallelujah.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes went back to Peter. “I’m sorry-” Bucky began</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be!” Peter alarmed, moving his own hands from Bucky’s vape and thigh and slapping them onto his own laps. “That’s was- that was good. Felt- nice. It felt nice. Not a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Well- thank...you.” Bucky replied.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, they were interrupted by the bartender and the ordered drink for the soldier. Bucky muttered a thanks, his order being the least of his concerns.</p><p> </p><p>“About that drink…” Peter said, straightening himself up and squaring his shoulders only Peter Parker did.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to have that drink with you.” Bucky replied, earning him Peter’s eyes to shine and a smile to pull on his lips. “Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this stored up and so here it be :) find me on tumblr (disaster-dan)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>